The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale
The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale is an upcoming animated series airing on Discovery Family that not only serves as a reboot, but is also a spin-off of The Mr. Men Show. ''It takes place a few years after the events of latter show, where Dillydale has grown in population and not only accommodates the 31 characters from the show, but also more characters from the books who haven't appeared in the show and some new characters. The series focuses on their daily lives and is told in consistant 22-minute plots rather than random sketches. The protagonists vary each episode. The show also features musical numbers. Unlike most episodes of the original series however, it is distributed by Sony Pictures Television instead of Chorion. The series was also released on DVD by SPHE as well. The series is animated in ToonBoom rather than Adobe Flash and there is a vast improvement in the animation quality, however the series still keeps the distinct style of ''The Mr. Men Show . Characters See Tales In Dillydale Characters Season 1 Episodes # Out of Luck - Mr. Stubborn accidently breaks an enchanted object which belongs to Miss Magic and its magic powers causes him to be striken with lifelong bad luck. Expectedly he refuses to believe that he is cursed, and his bad luck ends up causing havoc to the town. According to Miss Magic, he has to go through a special process in order to get rid of the bad luck, and the other Mr. Men must find a way how to trick him into going through the process. # Nice Mr. Men Finish Last - Mr. Rush and Miss Daredevil try to prove to each other which one's the fastest one in Dillydale. However, their overcompetativeness causes trouble. Meanwhile, Mr. Tickle tries to make Mr. Grumpy happier on his not-so-good day. # Restaurant Madness - Mr. Persnickety goes on a date with Miss Neat to a fancy resturant, however, disaster ensues when they are forced to share a table with three of the worst possible dinner partners: Mr. Greedy, Mr. Rude, and Mr. Messy. Meanwhile, Mr. Stubborn, who is the manager of the restaurant, is being extra mean to his workers, but especially Miss Calamity. # The Ticket Master - Mr. Bump wins tickets to a concert of a very popular band, and is allowed to bring one friend along. Everyone in Dillydale tries to win over his friendship so they can go to the concert. # Worst Way to Spend a Birthday- Miss Sunshine starts giving Mr. Happy the cold shoulder after he accidently forgets her birthday. Wanting her to forgive him, he goes out of his way to give her the best surprise birthday party ever. # Grim and Proper - Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Persnickety try to teach Mr. Rude manners, with no prevail. Meanwhile, Mr. Scatterbrain ends up hitting his head and ends up becoming smart. # Dillydale Unfair - The Dillydale Fair has come in town, and Miss Naughty, Miss Bad, Mr. Mischief, and Miss Trouble decide to ruin it for everyone with their pranks, so Mr. Happy, Miss Calamity, and Mr. Clever, not knowing what's going on, try to get to the bottom of why bad things are happening to people and ruining their day. Meanwhile, Mr. Tickle can't attend the fair because he's sick in bed, so Mr. Grumpy, who didn't want to go to the fair, decides to be nice and visit him. # Piano Lessons - Mr. Quiet reveals that he can play piano, even better than Mr. Persnickety! When Mr. Mean finds out about this, he decides to take advantage of his talent in order to make a lot of money, getting Mr. Quiet involved in concerts and gigs, but at the same time overworking Mr. Quiet to the bone and exhausting him. When Miss Daredevil becomes highly concerned about Mr. Quiet's health, will her courage allow her to stand up to Mr. Mean and call him out on his cruel actions? # Woods and Plenty - Mr. Brave, Mr. Adventure, and Mr. Nervous get lost in the woods while on a camping trip. The former two try to help Mr. Nervous overcome his fears so they can be able to find their way out safely. Meanwhile, back at the campground, everyone tells each other scary stories # Stubbornle - After Mr. Stubborn didn't listen to Mr. Bump, he decides to payback by having 3 people tell Mr. Stubborn what to do, Mr. Grumble, Little Miss Bossy, and Mr. Mean. # Roller Jokester - It's another day at the Dillydale Theme Park. Mr. Worry goes to comedic lengths to avoid riding a new and extremely scary-looking roller coaster, after promising Miss Scary that he would ride it with her if she paid for his theme park ticket (it ends with Mr. Worry actually riding the roller coaster and having the time of his life, and Miss Scary getting motion sickness afterwards). Meanwhile, Mr. Grumpy gets stuck on the top of the ferris wheel with Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, and Mr. Silly. # A Friend Intrigued - As no one takes her helping seriously anymore, Miss Helpful becomes the mysterious superhero the Masked Helper and goes around helping everyone in town. However, it only leads to her making everything much worse, and when people find out her true identity, they begin shunning her. Miss Helpful is about to give up on helping for good, but when a group of motorcycle thugs attack the city, will the people of Dillydale actually need her help this time? # Charming Goodness - Miss Splendid always thinks about her splendidness and does not think of other things until she meets Mr. Charming making her start think about him way too much and is too nervous to communicate with him, so Mr. Chatterbox decides to help her. Meanwhile, Mr. Silly enters himself in a silliness contest. # Beauty and the Niece - Mr. Grumpy must babysit his three-year-old niece, Little Miss Sweet, but when she goes missing, Mr. Grumpy must gather up everyone in Dillydale to help search for her. Miss Sweet is actually under the watch of Mr. Crosspatch, where they end up getting along. # No More Mr. Nervous Guy - Mr. Nervous is getting sick of being bullied by Mr. Rude and Mr. Uppity, so he tries to get Mr. Crosspatch's help to toughen him up, while Mr. Skinny tries to help Mr. Greedy go on a diet. # The Impossible and the Bump - After witnessing Mr. Bump getting a horrible injury because of assisting Miss Daredevil in a dangerous incident, Mr. Impossible decides to tend to Mr. Bump and tell him how to stop bumping into things. It all works at making Mr. Bump less accident prone, but when a band of pirates tries to ramsack the place. Mr. Bump may need to bump stuff with the help of a few friends. # Rude Awakening - Mr. Rude gets injured while on a hiking trip with Mr. Adventure, and blames it on the latter, so Mr. Adventure must take care of him while he heals. Of course, Mr. Rude, being his usual self, is one of the worst patients ever. # How the Little Miss Stole Christmas (Christmas special) - Miss Naughty, tired of getting coal for Christmas every year, decides to ruin the holiday for everyone. Meanwhile, a bunch of Mr. Men and Little Misses put on a Christmas Carol-esque act to try to get a Christmas-hating Mr. Uppity to change his ways. # The Bump Wants what the Good Wants - Mr. Bump develops a crush on Little Miss Lucky, but things go down to her being in the middle when Mr. Good gets the same crush later on. # The Naughty Goblins - Some goblins go to dillydale and start pulling pranks on everyone, They soaked Miss Lucky with Fizzy Pop, messed up Miss Splendid's hair, scare both Mr. Mischief and Mr. Nervous with a starter pistol, Make Mr. Persnickety's house look even worse than Mr. Clumsy and Mr. Mean's put together, and put a curse on Mr. Rush making him way too fast, so they decide to teach them a lesson. Trivia * Little Miss Calamity returns to appear in the show. * The theme song is a remastered version of The Mr. Men Show theme. * Jack McBrayer, Andrea Libman, Tom Kenny, "Weird Al" Yankovinic, Rob Paulsen, Tara Strong, and David Kaufman join the cast, Category:Shows